


All the little lover-things you do to me, your soul ignites the fire that sets me free

by Rooraism



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Exploring Sexuality, First Kiss, farmboy that got caught kissing rob, no explit explanation of violence just jack being little heavy handed, teen robert, why steven? because it was only name i could think of when writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28655691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rooraism/pseuds/Rooraism
Summary: Robert and Steven get closer, but as usual, luck is not on Robert's side.
Relationships: Robert Sugden / OC
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	All the little lover-things you do to me, your soul ignites the fire that sets me free

**Author's Note:**

> Been rewatching Robert's stories in Emmerdale, and finally decided to write this fic about him and the farmboy that I thought about writing back in 2016, but never got around to it. Edited by me, so mistakes highly possible. Title is from Orion Experience's "like sexy dynamite", just because I've been listening that song on repeat lately.

Robert was just about to gather the tools he needed to fix the broken fence Andy had noticed few days ago when Steven popped his head to the shed. 

”Here you are” 

”Yes, you been looking for me?” 

”Yes I have Rob. You told me few days ago you had bought our favorite band's new CD, and well today, I have time for a long lunch and wondered if maybe we could go and get it to listen here” Steven jabbered, looking slightly embarrassed, and Robert could feel strange warm feeling in his chest. And this was not the first time. Ever since the first day he had seen Steven, Robert had felt these weird feelings, wanting to be around him constantly, accidentally touching the other, and other things he usually did to girls he liked. 

”Well I have to fix one of the fences first, but we can go after it. We can have lunch there, don't need to take the player with us to here” 

”Well lets go then” Steven laughed, sitting behind Robert on the ATV, and wrapped his arms around Robert's stomach. This made Robert's heart pick up the speed, and he just sat there, scared that his heart might stop any minute the way it was hammering. 

”What are you waiting for? Faster we get there faster we fix it, and faster we can go to your house” 

”Ye-Yeah” Robert mumbled, trying to get his heart under control while also trying to focus on driving, not wanting to explain his dad why he had had an accident. While feeling extremely nervous, Robert was also really excited about being able to hang out with Steven without others. Maybe this is what his heart needed, to stop beating so hard every time he even just saw Steven. Maybe it was all just him being nervous because he didn't know Steven well enough (not that it had ever happened to him before). 

It took them only half an hour to fix the fence, and soon they were back at Sugden's house. The work had been good distraction, and his heart had calmed down after a while.

”Anybody here?” Robert yelled, wanting to be sure they were alone before letting Steven to follow him inside. Opening the door, Robert could not help but feel little embarassed to show his room to Steven. 

”And here is the cd” Robert picked the album and waved it in front of Steven, before putting it inside the cd-player. Pressing play, soft rock-sounds filled the room. 

”Put some more volume Robert, we are alone here” Steven laughed, pressing his back against Robert's while clicking the volume-button. Robert could feel the heat rising to his face, and his heart was making himself know second time that day. 'It is just nerves, you still don't know him well enough” Robert kept telling himself.

”That is better” Steven said, sitting on side of Robert's bed.

”Come here” 

All Robert could do was nod. As usual, all it took was little touch from Steven to make Robert's insides go all mixed. This had never happened before, normally he was the one making girls go all red and giggly. Now it was him acting like them. To be on the safe side, Robert sat as far as he could from Steven. 

For a short while the other boy just looked at Robert, before moving himself closer, his eyes not leaving Robert's. Suddenly Robert felt someone taking his hand, squeezing it slightly. If before Robert's heart had beaten as quick as humanly possible, now it had completely stopped beating.  
'What is this?' 

”Is this okay?” Steven asked, softly moving his thumb against top of Robert's hand. Once again, all Robert was able to do was to nod. It did feel nice, nicer than it should. 'I should be doing this to a girl, not be here touched by other boy, what is happening'. Before Robert's thoughts could active his flight-or-fight reflecs, he noticed Steven looking at his lips before returning them to back Robert's eyes. This made something happen inside Robert, and without a second thought he pressed his lips against Steven's. The kiss only lasted few seconds before Robert pulled away, realizing what he had done without thinking, or asking even if that was okay.

”I'm so sorry Steven, I don't know what came over me, I'm so sor-” was all Robert could babble out before other boy's lips shut his mouth. This time the kiss lasted a little longer. When Steven pulled away, Robert tried to follow him, not wanting to stop kissing yet. Kissing had never felt this good before. 

”No need to apologize, I enjoyed that” Steven smiled. Robert loved Steven's smile, had ever since the other boy had shown up on their farm. All it took was his smile, and all bad feelings Robert had had that day would disappear. Like right now it killed all negative thoughts from his mind. All Robert could think of was 'please kiss me again'. 

”Did you enjoy it?” Steven asked, sounding little too unsure for Robert's liking. Nodding like crazy, Robert lifted his hands against Steven's cheeks. 

”I enjoyed it very much” giggling, the two boys returned to their previous activity of kissing. Getting lost in the moment, Robert entangled his hands to Steven's hair, and lowered down on his bed as he could feel Steven pushing him softly, as if giving him a chance to say no. Robert, wanting to feel Steven's skin, lowered one of his hands to Steven's lower back and pushed it under his shirt, the hot skin feeling amazing against his hand. 

Being completely lost in their own world, surrounded by loud playing music, the pair didn't hear Jack's yelling from the downstairs.

”Robert, are you there? Put the music down!” As Jack did not hear any answer, or difference in the music volume, he threw his jacket on the chair and made his way to upstairs. Opening the door to Andy's and Robert's room, he barely could make a sound before he noticed Robert and Steven on the bed. For few seconds or more, Jack stood there, frozen, staring at the boys.

”What the hell is happening here?” Jack yelled, making Robert and Steven pull away from each other quickly. 

”Dad! What are you doing here?” Robert stammered, trying to close his at some point opened pants. Steven, who was now standing up, was also trying to make himself look presentable in front of his boss. 

Not answering, Jack moved towards Steven, took a hold behind his neck and threw him towards the staircase.

”You leave now, and you better never show your face here again! And you, you stay until I have gone to the farm to explain that Steven won't be working with us anymore.” Jack shouted, stomping down the stairs.

”Please Dad, don't tell anyone!” Robert cried out after him, tears running down his cheeks full force now. 

”Don't worry, as if I would tell anyone anything so shameful” Jack said, before closing the door behind him, leaving crying Robert behind. 

'I will never kiss another boy again' was all Robert could think of that moment, all alone in his room, in total silence. No way he would ever kiss a boy again.


End file.
